Wandering Soul
by C.W. Smith
Summary: In 2015, Shinji Ikari vanished without a trace. Ten years later, he returns the same as the day he dissapeared
1. The Disappearance Where Have You Been?

Wandering Soul  
Chapter 1: The Disappearance / Where Have You Been?  
By: LD

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, nor will ever OWN Evangelion.

It was evening in Tokyo-3, and in the apartment of Misato Katsuragi two women waited for their other roommate. Misato herself was beginning to worry about her young ward, Shinji Ikari. It was getting very late and he had not called or been seen since he had left school. Asuka had been shopping with Hikari so she hadn't seen him since then. With the hour growing late Misato gave a call to Shinji's only two friends, Kensuke and Touji, only to find that they also hadn't seen him since then. This began to worry her even more, so she put a call into Nerv's Section 2 to find out his whereabouts. She was horrified to hear that on his way back from school, Shinji Ikari had simply and completely vanished.

"What do you mean he's disappeared? You're supposed to be watching him at all times and you let him disappear?" an irate Misato screeched into the phone.

"Ma'am, there was no way he could of evaded our surveillance teams. According to the team watching the Third Child, he turned the corner coming onto your street and then was no longer there. We have found no signs of a struggle, and the tracker in his cell phone doesn't seem to be working."

"Fine, I'm coming down to take charge of this. Has the commander been informed yet?"

"Yes ma'am, he has ordered a full search of Tokyo-3 for the Third Child."

_Doesn't sound like the commander. I would of thought he would of just let Shinji die if he could._ "Good, I expect a briefing on everything the moment I arrive."

"Misato, what's this about Shinji disappearing? Did he run off again, the little coward? Why does Nerv even bother keeping him around when I'm here?" Asuka said in her haughty manner.

"No he hasn't runaway again. Shinji seems to have vanished without a trace."

"WHAT?!?! How does someone just up and vanish? That's impossible! Section Two must be trying to cover their asses for losing him again."

"That's what Section 2 told me, I'm headed down there now to take charge. Stay here and call me if he calls or shows up."

With that Misato left the apartment, hoping that Shinji wasn't hurt, or even worse dead. Asuka was stunned, there was no way Shinji could of vanished without Section 2 seeing where he went. It just wasn't possible. _ "Shinji's gone? That idiot had to get himself into trouble. I wonder if he's alrigt… who cares if he's all right? He deserves anything that happened to him."_ Asuka refused to feel sorry for him, even if he was just a random victim of some psychotic murder. But deep down she was starting to worry horribly. She may not of been able to admit it, but Asuka Langley Soryu really liked Shinji Ikari… maybe even more then that. Her heart just couldn't beat down her pride long enough for her to even consider it. Every time she came close to expressing her feelings her pride would reassert itself and try to hurt him as badly as possible. Now it seemed very possible that he had been taken from her before either had even had a chance.

--

It had now been six months since Shinji's disappearance, and still nothing. No one had seen him after that day, never saw him leave Tokyo-3, and hadn't even seen him wandering the streets. He had completely and utterly vanished. Section two had spent three months going over ever inch of pavement reporting directly to Major Katsuragi. Misato was beginning to look worse for wear as worry and fear ate away at her each day. So far after interviewing hundreds of people, going door to door showing his picture, and searching the wooded terrain surrounding Tokyo-3 nothing had turned up to even indicate whether Shinji was alive or dead. After a particularly vicious verbal berating by Misato after she had made a remark about how they were wasting time even looking for him, and that they should just let him stay missing, Asuka actually tried to be supportive of Misato. The Second Child had finally been able to acknowledge her feelings for Shinji somewhat after months of searching. It hadn't come easy.

Misato made her way through Nerv, headed towards the office of the commander. She had a very bad feeling about what he wanted, and a suspicion of what he would tell her to do. She entered the cavernous office of Commander Gendo Ikari and reported to him. "Sir you wished to see me."

Ikari sat at his desk; his face obscured by his hands, and coldly stared at the major. "Yes, I have decided that we had wasted enough resources attempting to locate the Third Child. As of right now, he is no longer considered a part of Nerv and therefore his retrieval is not relevant. All activities to locate him will be stopped, that includes any private activities. If he returns, he will be isolated and prevented from interacting with anyone until I see fit. Dismissed."

Misato was pissed, but could do nothing. The commander had done what she had feared all along, cut Shinji off when he may be in the most need. But as much as she wanted to put a bullet in Ikari's head she held back. Asuka still needed her, and wasn't going to take the news well at all.

--

TEN YEARS LATER…

A young woman walked down the road towards her apartment building. She had long red hair that was held in by the same neural clip she had worn most of her life. Asuka Langley Soryu, age 24, walked home after a long day at Nerv. She had taken the position of her former guardian as the Tactical Operations Director, and had planned a night out drinking with her roommate and best friend Hikari Horaki, along with Hikari's boyfriend Touji, his friend Kensuke, and Commander Misato Katsuragi. Tonight she was planning to get especially trashed with her friends because of what day it was. Ten years to the day, Shinji Ikari had vanished without a trace. Tonight was a night to remember him and exchange hopes that he was still alive somewhere and would return to them one day. As she entered the apartment she heard someone in the kitchen. _"Hikari must be working on dinner."_ As Asuka went to her room, she stopped by a small room with a sign on it. The sign said "Shinji's Lovely Suite", and had remained there in remembrance of the lost boy. She looked inside what had become a shrine to him, kept neat and clean of dust by her everyday for the last ten years. As she looked inside she saw something out of place, which was peculiar considering no one ever really went in there except to dust. A school bag was lying on the floor next to the desk, homework she hadn't seen in a long time spread out on it as if someone had been studying. This both puzzled and angered her; someone had violated what she considered a sacred place. But then something occurred to her, where did this bag, his bag, come from? She took a step towards the desk and looked at the papers. She wasn't sure about the assignment, but the date on the papers startled her. They all had March 15, 2015 on them; the day he had been taken from them.

"Misato is that you?" called out a voice Asuka hadn't heard in a long time , a voice she never thought she would hear again. She realized it was coming from the kitchen. _"It can't be. That sounded just like him, just like he sounded ten years ago. Must be my imagination, there is no way even if he was back that he'd sound the same he did back then."_ With that Asuka went to the kitchen to grab a beer. She had taken on most of Misato's bad habits over the past decade, one of which was her drinking. She didn't drink as much as Misato or yell when she finished one, but she was working her way up to be an alcoholic. When she entered the kitchen she dropped her beer on the floor. Standing before her was Shinji Ikari, looking exactly as he had back in 2015. "Hello, do I know you?" asked the young boy. Asuka was just recovering from the shock of seeing him there.

She managed to stammer out "Shin…Shinji?"

To Be Continued …

Author's Notes: Once again I get a way out there idea. I'd like to thank Random1377, Ryan T. Nelson, and Matt Williams for their input. Ryan actually told me it paralleled an old movie called "Flight of the Navigator" Who knew? But after talking with him, going over different explanations for the event, we decided that this fic will take two different paths after the beginning. I'm working one angel and Ryan is working another. Should be fun. I'm also working on the rewrite of Trial part 1 and I'm making Progress on Possessed 5. I think you'll like it, and if you don't well too bad. Niehter rain, nor snow, nor heat of flames shall stop me from my stories. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Editing notes: Edited the chapter slightly to fix formatting issues.


	2. I’m Home Welcome Home

Wandering Soul  
Chapter 2: I'm Home. Welcome Home  
By: Lord Deathscythe

Disclaimer: see part 1

She slowly walked towards the boy; still not quite sure he was real. This was getting Shinji very nervous.

"Are you related to Asuka? You look like you might be her older sister if she had one."

"No, I'm not Asuka's older sister. I'm Asuka." Said the stunned woman.

"Asuka's the same age I am." Shinji replied, getting more nervous by the moment. He had gotten home from school and had been preparing dinner for himself and his roommates when this woman claiming to be Asuka came in. And Asuka had said she wasn't going to be home until later because she was going shopping with Hikari.

"_It's not possible, even if he did return after all this time, how is it that he hasn't aged a single day since then?"_ This was the thing really puzzling her. She had always expected if he returned to have aged as she had, it was only logical seeing as that's what happened with the passage of time. But he hadn't, and he was saying that she wasn't who she was because of her growth with age. _"What the hell is going on?"_

They stayed that way for another few seconds, just looking at each other. Asuka trying to reconcile that this was Shinji, and Shinji trying to figure out why this young attractive woman said that she was Asuka. As he thought about it though, this is what he thought Asuka might look like if she were in her early twenties. Then he stumbled along a way to be absolutely sure this wasn't her. "Okay, if you are Asuka then you'll know what she and I did the night after I visited my mothers grave." This was the best way to clear this up. He had never told anyone about their only kiss for fear of Asuka's wrath, and he knew she would never tell anyone because she didn't want anyone to think she liked him at all. Even now he was convinced that she did that only to hurt him.

"I teased you into kissing me… than held your nose closed because your breath was tickling me," she said, as she began to choke up on her words. "Afterwards I ran to the bathroom to wash me mouth out. I told you it was because you had kissed me, but it was really because I was starting to like it and I refused to believe that I could feel anything other then contempt towards you. " Asuka replied, tears beginning to stream from her eyes as she choked on her words. For ten years she had felt that if she had followed her heart and not her pride he may have never disappeared in the first place. Looking in her eyes, Shinji could see them begging for forgiveness for that day.

Shinji was stunned, that was something only they would of known. How did this woman know that, unless it was in fact Asuka? _"It is Asuka, but how the hell did she age ten years in only a few hours? What's going on?"_ Shinji thought. "Asuka? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is. Where have you been for all this time? We thought you were dead or worse." Asuka replied, approaching him slowly, afraid that he might vanish like some dream.

"Where have I been? School only ended a few hours ago, I just got home. How did you age 10 years in only an hour?" Shinji asked shocked at what he was seeing. Sure, piloting Eva was stressful, but this was ridiculous. He could understand two or three stray gray hairs, but Asuka was ten years older now. Asuka finally was right in front of him after her slow approach. Since she had grown almost half a foot in ten years she had to kneel down to look him in the eye. Shinji slowly raised his hand and touched her face, too shocked by what he was seeing to fear reprisal. He placed his hand on her cheek and felt the warmth of her skin, confirming that this beautiful young woman was in fact real. Asuka did the same, both happy and horrified that this was no stress-induced hallucination. After she had confirmed this she started checking him for sign of bodily harm, looking for any wound that may have been on him. Satisfied he was in one piece with no unnatural holes, she brought him into a hug and cried tears of joy. After ten years Shinji had finally returned. And just as suddenly as she had embraced him, she let him go. She ran to the phone quickly and called Misato at Nerv.

"Asuka, who are you calling?" Shinji was still trying to reconcile the data he had just been given.

"The commander, she's going to want to hear about this, then I'm taking you to Nerv medical for a check. I might have missed something, and Rei might be able to shed some light on this."

Shinji frowned slightly, sure that he had miss heard her, "She? Why did you call my father 'she'?"

"Your father isn't the commander anymore. He was forcibly removed from command five years ago."

"What?"

"Yes, a lot has changed."

The phone continued to ring, after the forth ring Misato picked up. "Katsuragi."

"Misato, it's Asuka. Drinking's off tonight, meet me at Nerv Medical ASAP."

"Why, has something happened?"

"You could say that, Shinji's back."

"That's good…. WHAT!!!" Misato's yell came through the phone so loud Shinji could hear it. Abruptly being thrown from the train of thought his mind was engrossed in trying to piece together what had happened, he noticed that dinner was burning and turned off the stove moving towards it and switching it off in almost a robotic motion.

"Yes, he's come home. But there is a big problem. Have Rei meet us at the entrance, I need her to run a full medical scan on him."

Misato was still in shock from the glorious news. Then she tuned into what Asuka was saying and immediately became worried. "Why, what's wrong? Is he hurt, bleeding, missing his arms what?!"

Asuka just chuckled mentally at that, "No, nothing like that, but something weird is going on. Just meet me at Nerv Medical and see for yourself."

"Alright, I'll meet you there with Rei. It'll be good to see him after all this time."

With that Asuka hung up, a thousand thoughts going through her head. Why had Shinji returned now, and why was he still fourteen? It made no sense, people aged, that's one of the constants of life. She took Shinji's hand, trying to be as reassuring as possible. Shinji had begun to tremble uncontrollably, shock beginning to take over his mind. No matter how confused she was, Asuka knew it was a thousand times worse for him. From Shinji's point of view, things had just jumped without his knowing. It was… disturbing, to say the least. A more accurate description of the situation was downright terrifying. He barely noticed as Asuka took his hand and led him to the garage. In a minute they were in her car, a yellow version of Misato's and were off. Shinji, no matter how shocked and out of it he was recognized the driving style.

Asuka was taking curves at speeds even God didn't care to go in an attempt to get to Nerv as fast as possible. As she parked the car in the train and they started their decent, Asuka realized she should probably call Hikari and tell her what's going on. She picked up her cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Hikari, it's Asuka. Something's come up at Nerv and I might be a little late tonight. Also I might have a surprise for everyone so just stay at the apartment. No I won't tell it's classified. All right, I'll see you and the Stooges later."

"Asuka, I know you'll probably call me a wimp for saying this, but I'm scared. What's going on?" Shinji asked her, his hands shaking horribly now.

"I don't think you're a wimp for being scared by this, I would be too if this happened to me. But I promise we'll do what ever we can to find out what happened. I just hope Rei can come up with something."

"_Did she just say Rei, and not "Wondergirl"? This is a bit too much. Is this really Asuka? Of course this person's real, I could feel her when I touched her cheek. But Asuka isn't, correction "wasn't" anywhere near as nice as that. I just don't understand."_ His mind was beginning to overload from the situation. He felt warmth on his right hand all of the sudden, and saw that Asuka had taken his hand in hers. It helped calm Shinji down, but not by much.

Shinji continued trying to make sense out of everything as they continued their descent into the Geofront.

--

Outside Nerv Medical, Commander Misato Katsuragi and Dr. Rei Ayanami awaited the arrival of a boy they hadn't seen in ten years. As they waited Misato thought about what Asuka had told her about the situation. "I hope he's alright, Asuka wouldn't tell me anything other then he was uninjured."

As calm as ever, but without the coldness that had pervaded her manner back before Shinji's disappearance, Rei spoke, "That may be all she knows right now. She is not a medical doctor, nor would she be able to diagnose any internal injuries. She may simply not want us to become too excited if there is a problem, Commander."

"Rei, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Misato and not Commander?"

"You can keep asking, but as long as we are on duty it is only proper that I address you as such."

"The more things change the more they stay the same."

With that, a yellow streak approached. With a kick of the breaks and shifting into reverse, Asuka parked the car with the passenger side facing Misato and Rei. Both of the women were shocked to see a fourteen year old boy exit the vehicle. Misato immediately ran to the car, and as Shinji got out pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled back to look at him, she saw why Asuka had been reluctant to speak over the phone. The commander had expected the boy to at least look like he had grown some. But he hadn't aged at all from when she watched Shinji leave for school that morning long ago. Shinji looked at his guardian, stunned to see that she had changed as well. Misato had developed some crows' feet at her eyes, and her hair had grayed slightly over time. She still had a figure that embarrassed him to no end, but that too was more subdued. She wore the all too familiar uniform he had seen his father, Gendo Ikari wear confirming what Asuka had told him. Unlike his father, who had looked so ominous in it, Misato filled it out nicely and still looked warmly upon him. He reached out and gently touched her cheek, mimicking the movements he had used only an hour before with Asuka trying to cement that this was real. He looked over her shoulder and saw another young woman approaching him, about the same age as Asuka. He could tell from the blue hair and red eyes that Rei had changed as well.

"Misato? Rei? What's going on here?" Shinji asked, fear laced in his voice. Misato could feel his body shake horribly as she held him

"We don't know yet, but we will find out so don't worry too much…" Misato never finished her thought. As she began her next sentence, the shock finally over came Shinji and he passed out in her arms. Rei ran over quickly and began a cursory examination.

"He's fine, just passed out. Ikari's mind must have overloaded from the shock of the situation." Rei motioned for the medics to come over, and as they placed the boy on a stretcher Misato moved over to Asuka. The Commander saw the fear and worry in the younger woman's eyes.

"At least he didn't have to see what happened at the end with the angels," Misato said, trying to get Asuka to talk back.

"Good point, he would have gotten so depressed that he would have finally decided to kill himself. We'll just have to watch him closely for a while."

Misato noticed the far and away look in Asuka's eyes almost immediately. She knew she was thinking of the past, and was concerned about the younger woman. She was more worried about Asuka slipping into another depression, especially with what Shinji would need in the coming days. Misato laid her hand on Asuka's shoulder and gave her a motherly smile, one she had become good at in the last ten years. This roused Asuka from he stroll down memory lane, as she turned her head to face her commanding officer.

"Come on, lets go see what Rei can come up with," Commander Katsuragi said to her subordinate and adopted daughter. They headed inside, not sure if they wanted to know what had happened to the boy they both considered family.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay on part 2. I've been working hard on the site constantly. Also I've been working on revisions for "A Soul Possessed" parts 1-5. I hope to have them as well as part 6 ready soon. I thank Matt Williams, Random1377, and Ryan T. Nelson for their assistance on this story. Also, Ryan has began his second arc for this story exclusively on And if you want a third arc, check out Zero Yuy's "A New Change." He is also on so you can se all three together.

As always C&C is welcome at or 


	3. Shell Shock Adjustment

Wandering Soul

Chapter 3: Shell Shock / Adjustment

By: Lord Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: See prologue

As Shinji rested in the hospital room, his mind trying desperately to calm down from the shock, Asuka, Rei, and Misato spoke of the young boy that had disappeared so long ago. They had several questions on their minds, questions with no easy answers. The world had changed, and apparently Shinji had not. More questions with no answers.

While the office had been cold to anyone entering it during the time of Commander Ikari, Misato had done all she could to make the commander's office her own. The first change had been the lighting. Misato had more put in to make the office less cavernous. A fresh coat of paint and some plants scattered across the office toned down the darkness Gendo Ikari had constantly had around him. It also prevented conferences with subordinates from being excessively strained.

But no amount of atmosphere could possibly relieve the tension felt within those walls this day.

Misato sipped at her coffee while Asuka and Rei sat on the other side of the desk from her. Even after the war, NERV and Eva had consumed so much of their lives that she could almost see herself and Ritsuko sitting before her. Before Hell had come knocking at their door.

"So, what do we know, Rei?" asked the commander.

"From what I can tell he is Ikari, however I will have to run a genetic analysis to be certain. If he is a clone, then I may not be able to tell. It will depend on how well the genes were grown."

"How can you say that he's a clone, Wondergirl? He looks exactly like he did back in 2015!" came the irritated voice of Asuka Langley Soryu.

"That he has not aged at all is one reason why I believe he may not be the Ikari we remember. It is physically impossible for him to have remained the same while time has progressed. I will need to run several scans of the area Ikari disappeared in, as well as go over the scans from ten years ago. There maybe something within the old records of the Magi that was missed the first time. It is also possible that our current sensor arrays picked up something that the older ones from 2015 did not. The last upgrade improved the sensitivity of the sensory equipment by approximately thirty-five percent. I will have to check to be sure. Also there is one other possibility, however, I do not feel it wise to consider until I have all the data available."

"What do you suggest we do now Rei?" asked Commander Katsuragi.

"We need to keep him isolated and in NERV custody until I have satisfactorily identified him. We can not take the chance that this Ikari is a rouse to attack us from within. And the fact is if that is the case then there maybe only one truly definitive way to find out," Rei said.

"You're talking about an activation test with Unit One," Misato said.

"Yes, it would be the most definitive way to verify it is Ikari. I need not remind you how temperamental she got when he disappeared. Only one other person has ever been able to activate her and we all know why that was. He should awaken shortly; he simply went into shock due to the situation. I must go now, I need to enter the data into the Magi." With that, Rei departed for Central Dogma.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the two remaining women. A silence that left both to thoughts best left to them alone. Misato was the one to break this silence, "How are you holding up?"

"About as well as you are I guess," Asuka said.

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if either of us is able to sleep the night until this is settled. I'll put the Fifth Child on watch for now. I'd rather have you be the one handling most of our affairs regarding this Shinji. Before you say anything about me doubting this, fact of the matter is it's just too good to be true. Honestly, I had hoped that after all this time he would have found some peace," Misato said.

Asuka left the room as she responded, "Peace and NERV never go together."

--

Asuka watched Shinji as he lay on the bed, a peaceful look on his face, a peace that would be torn from him upon his awakening into this strange new world. It had been bad enough for him when he came to Tokyo-3 the first time, to be pressed into service by his father. Asuka knew that had been a great weight on his soul. If she had been able to see beyond her own problems at the time she might have noticed it... might have been able to sort out her feelings instead of fighting her own heart.

The old saying had proven true. She was her own worst enemy.

But it was also said that hindsight was twenty/twenty for a reason. No matter what you did in the present, thinking back you could always think of another way you could have or should have acted.

Or how one choice could have saved you so much heart ache.

Asuka had many things that, as she looked back, she could or should have done. But the past was the past, and there was no way of changing that. All anyone could do was learn and move on. She had learned a lot, and moved on to each new lesson life had given her.

But now, it seemed as if fate had decided to give her a retest. A chance to mend or try something she hadn't before. But there was one big problem standing in her way.

Shinji was still fourteen, his body still that of the child he had been ten years ago. She had had the chance to grow, to mature. He had been denied that. No matter what Rei said about him being a clone or a security risk, Asuka knew in her heart and soul that it was the same Shinji Ikari she had known. And of course, there was only one real way to test that.

Rei, of course, was the most knowledgeable when it came to genetic manipulation. Asuka knew this and why it was so. Shinji would never be able to handle that revelation if they ever told him. It had only been in an act of spite that Ritsuko had shown Asuka and Misato the secrets. A vain attempt at revenge against Commander Ikari. So many things had happened...

There wasn't much left to do but find a way to let him know everything was alright, even if she didn't quiet believe it would be herself.

--

In Shinji's mind, the turmoil of the situation overwhelmed him.

He kept seeing Asuka as he knew her, then the woman who claimed to be Asuka standing next to her. Then Rei and the woman who was also Rei would stand next to them. Same with Misato, all of them encircled him. He didn't know which was real and which wasn't.

"They are all real," came the voice of a young child behind Shinji. It was a child Shinji knew, for that child was him.

"But, how can that be? I was only walking for an hour to get back home. How could they have changed so much in so short a time span? It doesn't make sense."

"I know only what you do, but it is the only idea that makes sense."

"Asuka couldn't have aged ten years in an hour though. It's not possible. Everything I know says it can't happen."

"But you are wrong, obviously. Perhaps it's not them who the problem is with."

"What do you mean? I can't have stayed the same for ten years, even if I were to fall into a coma. My body would still change over time."

"Again I don't know. All I know is that it has happened. So what will you do now?" Shinji's childlike self asked.

Shinji thought about that. Usually if he knew he was running from something, he could identify it, see his problem with the help of this ethereal self and choose a course of action.

But this was much different.

"I can't run, there's nowhere to run to. Everything I knew is gone. I…"

"You want to run, to hide from this. While at any other time I would tell you that was wrong, I cannot fault you this time. But I think we both need to know more before we choose our path. You can't run from a specter, they are everywhere. We need to know what happened in order to tell what the truth is."

Shinji thought of this, and knew it was right. After all, there was no truth here yet only opinions and questions. What he needed were answers and facts. What he needed was to know what happened.

Deep inside however, he hoped this was false. While he didn't like piloting an Evangelion, it was better than being thrown so far out of touch that he couldn't tell what was what. He also needed to know who he could trust here, and if they would be able to help him.

Asuka so far was the only one he'd really become somewhere near reacquainted with. Could he trust her?

He had no one else he could trust.

With that in mind, Shinji left the dreamscape and returned to the conundrum that was calling itself the real world for now.

--

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, to gaze upon the hospital ceiling. Even this one thing that had unfavorably been familiar was now alien to him. The good news was that the doctors had left him with his own clothes instead of putting him in a hospital gown. One thing he noticed was his right hand wasn't at his side where he expected it. It was warm, with a gentle grip holding it.

Shinji looked over to find Asuka asleep in the chair next to him, holding his hand.

This was also an off thing, Asuka would never have stayed with him, let alone hold his hand through the night. So many things had changed in what felt like so short a time.

At least this was a pleasant sort of change. A change for what he hoped was the better, even if it meant dealing with so many different things. It was a simple thing really, but the simple things were often the best things. The things that made you remember you were human, that you weren't alone or lost in the world.

Shinji smiled lightly and squeezed Asuka's hand, taking it in a gentle grip of his own.

Asuka stirred at that, slowly opening her eyes and looking into the dark blue of Shinji's. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand back.

"Morning, I hope you slept well," Asuka said, her voice still heavy with sleep itself.

Shinji just sat there in bed watching Asuka as she stretched out from sleeping in the chair all night.

"I slept alright, but I had some nightmares," Shinji answered.

"I can see why honestly. I don't think I'd be able to sleep the first night without some of my own if our roles were reversed. Of course, compared to some of the nightmares I've had before these would be pleasant dreams I think. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to start, everything is so different now. I can't even begin to understand it all."

Shinji looked down at his hands, noticing his right hand was now much colder then before. His eyes became more withdrawn as the gravity of his situation came down upon him. Asuka noticed this but didn't know what to do.

Letting Shinji know where the situation stood was top priority on her list though.

"Well, before you start worrying about anything, there are some things we need to take care of. Rei is still trying to solidly identify you. Since you're still fourteen she isn't entirely convinced you're Shinji Ikari. She's running some tests to identify you, but even then I don't know how convinced she'll be. As soon as Rei is finished with her initial tests I'm certain she'll want you to come back for more. Then of course she might also want to do some sync tests and an activation test with Unit-01."

"Are we still being attacked by the Angels? Even after ten years?"

"No, after you left everything just stopped it seemed. We ended up getting Unit Three after Unit Four and the Second Branch were lost to a Sea of Dirac. Suzahara was selected as the Fourth. He's done pretty good everything concidered. He and Hikari just need to stop acting out the best of the Olympic Gymnastics team and get hitched."

Shinji's only reply was, "Huh?"

"You know how I went on about you being a pervert and all that? Same with Aida and Suzahara?"

Shinji nodded.

"I was right about Touji, I just never thought Hikari would be able to match him pervert to pervert," Asuka said. Shinji began blushing at that all sorts of embarrassed.

That didn't last though as it sunk in, one of his best friends had been pulled into this mess. He didn't know what was going on though. He wanted to blame himself for not being there, but it was hard since everything for him was just such a short period of time. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. He gaspaed though when Asuka suddenly sat down next to him and pulled the small boy into her arms.

"I know you're blaming yourself for all of that, but I want you to know it's not your fault. Whatever happened you couldn't control and I don't blame you for it. I'm just hoping we can find out what it was that did this to you. If we can figure that out we can put this behind us and move on."

Shinji slowly wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist, holding on to her like an anchor in a storm. They stayed like that for a while, just holding on.

This was going to be a long road for everyone, longest for Shinji.

Asuka broke the silence, "I just want you to know, no matter what happens I will stay with you through all of this. I'm not going to let you face it alone."

They said nothing else, just sat there holding each other as silent tears began to run down both their cheeks.

To Be Continued

Authors notes: Well, More setting up in this chapter. Very little development but this is more for the sake of getting into the mindset of Asuka. How she's matured over ten years and all that sort of stuff. She isn't exactly the same as she was in the series, but she's not totally different either. Same with Rei, they got through everything from the series and tried to improve on their strengths. I'll be going more in depth with them in later chapters as Rei tries to solve this puzzle and Misato deals with her surrogate son returning. Also, we might have a few visitations from some unlikely yet dangerous characters.

Thanks to the pre-readers, for they are swift to correct errors. Especially these guys: TommyRude, Ken Sohryu, Alnilam, Random1377, Isamu, Angel17, and all my others.

As always, individual C&C is welcome, neigh DEMANDED, at and will be greatly appreciated. Also, if you got some ideas on where this should go drop them to me. They may just go in.

Look for My part 4 sometime when I finish it, and Ryan T. Nelson and Zero Yuy's next parts when I can beat them… I mean inspire them to work on more


	4. Reunion Reengagement of Past Acquainta

Wandering Soul

Chapter 4: Reunion / Reengagement of Past Acquaintances

An Evangelion Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Misato didn't want to be in that office or anywhere near NERV central command. There was only one place she wanted to be.

Right next to Shinji.

But at that moment, she had to try to throw more people off the scent for a bit longer. Especially the UN Special Observer to NERV. Jean-Luc Bosquet had arranged for their routine weekly meeting which usually amounted to arguments about budgeting and the occasional orders from NERV's UN masters. Misato paid him minimal amount of attention today, and Bosquet could tell she was distracted. He also knew the reason why.

Commander Katsuragi hadn't mentioned it yet, but Bosquet had avoided the issue to see if she would on her own. Considering the subject of the latest intel his agents had uncovered, he could understand why she hadn't mentioned the reappearance of Pilot Ikari. He also knew of the unusual nature of this reappearance; unusual enough to where he hadn't informed his superiors about it. They would have demanded Pilot Ikari's immediate arrest. Bosquet decided if she wasn't going to bring the subject up, then it was time to see how far he could lead her until she did.

"Commander Katsuragi, I am curious as to why the operations and scientific divisions had become so active in the past few hours. They seem as if they have something drawing their interests. I don't think I've seen a group of scientists this active here in quite sometime."

"The MAGI detected some peculiar readings coming from parts of the city. Section-1 is trying to figure out if it's a sign the Angel's could be re-initiating their offensive," Misato responded. She kept her cool and kept spinning her cover story as best she could.

"So the fact that the distortions are originating from the location Shinji Ikari was reported to have disappeared from has nothing to do with it?"

"You're well informed," Misato replied.

"I'm paid to be. What I'd like to know is how you came across a young boy who apparently fits Ikari's description at the time of his disappearance?"

"You are very well informed Mr. Bosquet," Misato said, irritated.

"As I said, I'm paid to be. And don't worry, my overseers at the UN know nothing of this yet. I wanted to see how your investigation went before deciding if they needed to be informed. Ikari's disappearance was one of the biggest mysteries since Second Impact. If I may make a request I'd like to observe the scientific investigation. I'm not here just because of my political connections."

"I'll arrange it with Dr. Ayanami, I don't think she'll have an problem with it. As of now, the investigation has revealed that he is the Third Child. The DNA test came back a one-hundred percent match. Even a clone would have some difference in the DNA structure. Finger prints, blood work, retinal scans all came back positive. I can even see it in his eyes…" Misato trailed off, pressing her fingers into the bridge of her nose.

Bosquet leaned forward, appraising the Commander, "You took care of him like he was your own. I understand that very well. I have two children and I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. If the same thing had happened to one of them... then I don't know what I would have done in your place. But you need to keep perspective on this. Once the UN find out he's back, regardless of the situation they may begin to act rather drastically."

"I know that damn it! I've seen more then enough about certain members of the UN to know they would rather persecute him for an obviously false sense of superiority then know what really happened. I've fought hard since becoming commander NERV to prevent them from trying to track him down. I wanted him, wherever he may have ended up to be able to have his own life. Obviously now that he has apparently not had that chance I'm hoping I can at least use that to keep some of those jackals off him. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the investigation."

Misato rose quickly then left room. She hoped the inspector hadn't seen the tear sliding down her cheek.

Which the older man had in fact seen, and smiled.

"I'm sure you are correct, Commander Katsuragi."

--

When many thought of where Gendo Ikari was being incarcerated, many thought he was being kept in a four by six jail cell like so many other convicts. However, this was no ordinary prison, and Gendo Ikari was no ordinary prisoner. The facility he had been housed in was considered extremely high security, its location classified Above Top Secret. Only the hierarchy of NERV and the UN Secretary General knew the exact location of the facility aside from those tasked with tending to the single inmate. His living arrangements also were not what one would expect. Instead of the bars and open walk ways, Ikari was housed comfortably in a simple studio apartment with plenty of ways to keep himself occupied.

The reason for this arrangement had been the former commander's willingness to give the UN information relating to SEELE, the Human Instrumentality Project, and all who were involved. He had gone down, but he made damned sure that he took Keil and as many of the old men with him as he could. A few had actually managed to escape capture this whole time. Gendo was impressed, annoyed they weren't sharing a cell block with the rest of SEELE but impressed.

No one really visited him except for the monthly visits from various UN officials wanting to get more information from him. After the first five years Gendo had cut them off, not because he wanted something, but simply because he had been out of the loop for so long. He had told the last interrogator, "I doubt any information I may have left will be of any use to you now. It is more then likely irrelevant, as no doubt those members of the committee still at large will no doubt know of my betrayal."

So while the UN continued to send lackeys to him every month, they had stopped asking any questions of importance and kept everything to a minimum. Mostly they had wanted his opinion on various matters of UN actions concerning use of NERV outside it's previous mandate. He didn't mind giving them what they wanted. At this point in his life he didn't have much choice. He could either live out his days here in relative comfort or in the cells with SEELE. Either way, he was fine with it. Ikari simply enjoyed knowing he was better off then that old bastard collection of flesh and bio-implants.

The only other visitor he ever received was the one person he always least expected to continue caring about his condition. His relationship with Rei had been tense for a long time after his arrest. She knew exactly what he had asked of her, Gendo had never hidden that from Rei. Part of his arrangement when he turned on SEELE was the Rei be left out of it and the UN maintain her security. In spite of himself, Gendo was proud of his creation. She had adapted well to life beyond what he had envisioned for her. The only thing he regretted in his old age, and had for a long time before this, was that he had never had such a close relationship with his own son.

He could only assume that Shinji had moved on and was leading his life the way he wanted. It was equally possible that his son was somewhere cold and alone, if not dead. However, Gendo choose to think the best had come to his estranged son. After all, any good father would want the best for his child. Evangelions not withstanding of course. The UN never made him any promises about finding out Shinji's whereabouts, nor was he interested. Best the boy be left to find peace on his own terms.

Gendo was enjoying his morning coffee and reading the local newspaper, updating himself on events in the outside world. Now that the fates of millions no longer rested on his decisions, plans, and scenarios he had time to sit back and see the world for what it was. Or, as he usually chose to instead, read the comic section over and over again. It was odd to him that now he would be more interested in the happenings in a short fictitious story then what the UN was up to. Perhaps it simply was because the apathy he once had shown his son had now really infected his entire being. More then likely though, he'd simply had enough of the political motivations, maneuvering, and deceptions of the world of power that held society together.

He was brought out of his morning ritual by the sound of one of his keepers entering his quarters. The man was in a simple black suit, similar to what Section-2 wore. The guard approached Ikari, followed by the slim and familiar form of Rei Ayanami.

"Ikari, you have a visitor," the guard said.

"Obviously, thank you very much Mr. Yokomoto. You can wait outside as per usual," Gendo said, in the same dismissive tone he now reserved for the men tasked with keeping him under lock and key. They cycled them through quickly, so as to never have one guard there long enough to loose touch. Technically the facility, and Gendo Ikari, didn't exist.

Once Gendo and Rei were alone, the old man's visage switched from one of apathy to a warm smile and friendly demeanor. He stood up and gave Rei a quick hug before indicating the chair across from his. "It's good to see you Rei, but I wasn't expecting you for another week. What brings you out here?" Gendo asked.

"A situation at Nerv Central, something that I feel you should be made aware of. Commander Katsuragi was not as interested in you knowing, but relented," Rei said.

"A situation at NERV? Rei, I'm no longer the Commander of that place, technically I don't have any right to know what goes on there in general. You know that, which tells me it has almost nothing to do with NERV itself, what is going on?" Gendo asked.

"While it is true your security clearance as it relates to operations is revoked, you do have a personal stake in what has occurred," Rei said.

Gendo sat there for a moment contemplating what Rei would consider a personal stake for him. He honestly couldn't come up with anything for a moment, but then it struck him. However he almost refused to believe it until he had more information. "So what has happened Rei?"

The doctor didn't speak, she simply pulled a file from her ever present brief case and slid it over to Gendo. He pulled it open, the outside already designating it as a personnel file. The label gave him all the information he needed without looking at the contents, Gendo knew this file by heart.

"Why did you bring me this Rei?" he asked.

Rei still didn't speak, opening the file and taking out the identification photo of the Third Child. She sat it down in front of him, then pulled an image up on her data pad. She sat the two next to each other Ikari took a look from one to the other. The image on the pad was of Shinji laying in the infirmary. Gendo picked up the data pad and hefted it in his hands.

"I take it there is some reason for you showing me two ten year old images."

Rei said only, "Look at the date stamp on the data pad."

Gendo did as such, and now noticed that the date was only a few days ago. He chuckled slightly, "Rei, you know that sort of detail can be altered rather easily. If this photo was taken when this date said then there is no way that is him."

Rei said nothing holding his gaze. She did not seem amused, though she never did Gendo knew. He studied her face and manner as he looked back and forth between the images. He sighed and sat it down.

"It's not like you to try to play a trick on me Rei. We both know he's gone, there is no questioning that."

"He has returned, exactly as I showed you," Rei said calmly.

"Impossible. Assuming for the moment that he would return of his own free will, then time would have already taken it's toll on him. Unless... "

Rei knew the conclusion he was coming too, she had already thought the same.

"You know what this means Rei," Ikari said after a long period. His voice was colder as he thought of the implications.

"They will be coming, and soon."

--

Shinji remained in the hospital ward for almost a week. The doctors there could find nothing medically wrong with him, however had not ruled out any possibilities. It wasn't the doctors however that bothered him. He didn't have a problem being poked and prodded while they took blood samples and readings every few hours. None of that was what mattered to him. The biggest thing on his mind was the fact that in one single moment everything had changed. And not in the way he had hoped the next cataclysmic change in his life would occur.

Ten years, all gone in an instant. His friends had moved on with their lives, the Evangelion project still ran at full speed unabated. His father for whatever reason he still didn't understand was a prisoner for the rest of his life. Misato as commander, and Asuka in the position she once held. It was just so much to take in.

The interviews were getting tiresome, trying to make the doctors and the tacticians understand that to him no time had passed had become maddening. He never talked when they came into the room now, preferring to save his words for the people he actually wanted to talk to. Considering the fact that as far as he knew there were only three people he even knew still there lead to him being silent most of the time.

He wanted to go home.

--

"Do you really think that you could take him in again? Before was one thing, but this?"

Asuka and Misato had been fighting this battle on and off for the last four days. Neither gave any quarter or budged any inch from their positions. In all the years they had known each other they had never had an argument last as long or be as heated as this. Unfortunately Sub-Commander Kirashima was taking care of duties related to the Third Branch. Rei was also not available, as she had gone to see Commander Ikari.

"Do you really think there is any way in Hell YOU of all people could take care of him?"

It had been going on like this, this time around for nearly an hour.

"He needs someplace he's familiar with. Not trying to get used to some place where you are always out doing your job," Asuka fired.

"And what about you? You're about as busy as I was when I was Chief of Operations!" Misato countered.

"I have a roommate whose boyfriend was one of his best friends. He's already familiar with the apartment, and all his stuff is already there. It's bad enough he's been thrown like this, we should try to lessen the blow as much as we can." Asuka said, though it was nearing a scream. The two women were very much alike in regards to how they dealt with things they felt strongly about. Perhaps that's why this had taken so long to settle. Neither Misato or Asuka really understood the meaning of compromise. Usually Rei would be the tie breaker between the two. When they got like this no one wanted to get between them. No one that is except one man known as the Fifth Child. If only for the chance to get near Capt. Soryu.

Why he was there neither woman could say, he had come in for something that needed the Commander's sign off. Misato had absentmindedly let him in not quiet paying attention. If anything the presence of the red eyed Romeo had simply reinforced Asuka's attempts in this exchange. If only because the presence of Nagisa usually made her that much more confrontational. Misato saw a lot of herself and her long lost love Kaji in the two, except for one vital difference.

They had been pretty successful the last several days keeping the information on Shinji as close to the vest as they could. However a secret never really lasted around here, or the truth for that matter. The rumor mill had been steadily grinding away for the last week. The strange behavior of the Captain and the Commander, Dr. Ayanami's extensive use of the MAGI genetic database, and bringing Unit One out of cold storage were all indications that something was up but no one really knew what.

"Excuse me, but while I always enjoy seeing you two this lively I do need to get this signed," Nagisa interrupted.

Misato grabbed the form and signed it real quick, not even bothering to look at what she put her signature on. She shoved it back at him, giving every indication that it was time for the Fifth Child to leave this room and possibly save himself from never walking straight again.

The argument continued as he closed the door to the office. Though they had tried to keep what they were fighting over hidden when they knew he was there, they did let one piece of information slip as he closed the door. Nagisa could only smirk as he heard the name Ikari.

--

Rei and Gendo had gone over the information she had brought with her. Rei focusing more on the technical aspects of what had transpired while Gendo went over one piece of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Specifically he was closely examining the prophecy related to the Twelfth Angel, Leliel .

"And the great sea shall consume the Third, taking him out side of light, of darkness, of time. He shall be as nothing until the Third can defeat his greatest adversary," Gendo read aloud. There was more on the way the angel would come, and the shape it would take. However Gendo didn't pay it much mind this time. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relax some of the stress out.

"We always thought the Twelfth would show up as a Sea of Dirac, similar to what took the Second Branch. However prophesy as with most things is open to interpretation. We always assumed that when the scrolls mentioned the Children they referred to the three of you being in the Eva's."

"Perhaps, but I don't see how this is relevant," Rei said.

"You've become much more logical over time, Rei. You never were one for the subtle subtext of prophecy, only that which was hard evidence," Gendo said.

"We both know why that is," Rei responded, her voice slightly strained.

"Perhaps, but this explains what may have happened. You said you picked up a very hard to detect AT field and blue pattern at the time Soryu reports the Third's reappearance. What does this tell you? Nothing in our knowledge base has any evidence for such an occurrence," Gendo said.

"But does it automatically translate to being Angel related?" Rei asked.

"How could it not be? The prophecy does state that the Third would be held outside of Time as well as space. Of course I don't think we expected that to be as literal as this event seems to be," Gendo said. He had moved his left hand to stroke his chin as he spoke, thinking.

After a moment Rei spoke up, "This is why when he had been gone so long you ordered that he be confined if found."

"After going over the scrolls I felt it was a possibility. I stopped Katsuragi's search because if it were true she was simply wasting time and resources," Ikari admitted.

"But you weren't certain," Rei said.

"We tried for six months. He was either extremely good at circumventing Section Two security, or he was dead. Either way we had spent more then enough time trying to find the Third Child," Gendo replied, his voice had grown much colder.

Rei stood and gathered her things. As she did she said, "I'm still not convinced it is Ikari. I'm going to attempt a sync test with Unit One, that will eliminate all doubt."

Gendo merely nodded.

Before Rei left she asked, "Why is it that even now you can't use his name?"

"Do I even have the right to share that name anymore Rei?" was the response he gave.

He was still sitting there several hours after Rei had left.

--

He was just finishing the food the nurse had left him when Rei came in. She was going over her notes as he looked out the window, watching the lights in the Geofront slowly dim. It was the only indication he had that night had fallen on the surface. Rei sat down next to him and appraised the boy. Part of her was warring with the other to accept that this was Ikari. But the other part of her, the part that knew and understood the process by which she herself had come into being would not be as easily silenced.

"We're ready for the sync test. Only my most trusted assistants will be working on this," Rei said. She left out that if the test failed she would more then likely need as few people around for when he was disposed of.

"You don't believe me either do you?" Shinji said.

"I have some indications that what you are saying is accurate. I just want to be sure. Unit One never would activate except for you," she said. Rei didn't want him to know someone else had been able to get the giant to awaken from it's slumber.

Shinji merely nodded, she said she wanted to be certain. Hell, he couldn't really blame her for the caution. Still, it felt odd being mistrusted by Rei of all people. He could have handled it from anyone else but her. Still, she was the one in charge of the Eva's now. Shinji had to admit that she may know best. He stood and followed her out into the hallway and to the changing rooms.

Neither of them noticed the other pair of red eyes watching them.

--

"Beginning stage one activation check," the tech said over the comm system. Shinji paid it no mind, simply relaxing as he normally would for something like this. It was difficult however, so very difficult to clear his mind and wait for the sensation that being within Unit One always filled him with. As the final nerve connections were made however he felt something. It was almost as if the Eva was, for lack of a better word, happy to see him. It was terrifying to feel the beast want him so badly. And there was one other thing odd about being in Unit One now.

Something he had only felt similar once.

--

Asuka and Misato were watching the test from the box. They both knew what a failure would entail, and neither wanted to have to give the order. As the final connections were made had anyone been looking at the two they would have seen the slight fear of what could happen. Having Bosquet there didn't make Misato any more comfortable, however it was the only way to buy his silence for that much longer.

Both woman started breathing again when the Evangelion activated.

"Ma'am, sync rate of the pilot is at sixty-two percent and holding," one of the techs said to the Doctor.

"That's about three points lower then the last recorded activation test with Pilot Ikari from 2015. Understandable under the circumstances. I would have been happy however with thirty, basic activation is all we really needed to see in order to be certain." Rei said.

"So it IS him," Asuka said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, without any further doubt," Rei answered. She went to the mic on the control panel and said, "Thank you Ikari, we have what we need. We'll be shutting down the system now."

Shinji didn't say anything, simply nodding. As Rei saw to the Eva's deactivation she also instructed her staff to speak nothing of the events that had happened. The three women had agreed to maintain secrecy as long as they could. Bosquet walked over to the Commander and offered his congratulations

"I suppose this does prove it. I'll see what I can do to quiet the UN. Dr. Ayanami's data should be more then enough to keep them off your back regarding the matter. Of course if it comes down to it I have a few favors to ask certain members of the Security Council should it take a veto. Either way, he's all yours," he said.

"Thank you for your patience in the matter," Misato said.

"But of course," Bosquet said. He left the room shortly after. As he did, and the techs began leaving and shutting down the systems the three women began walking down the hallway towards the briefing room. Shinji would take a moment to get out of the plug and make his way there. However before he did there was still something to settle.

"Wondergirl, what should we do now?" Asuka asked.

"For tonight I believe we should keep Ikari at the hospital. It is late, and I would rather not throw him into anything too jarring yet. That includes leaving what could be very well the place he's going to feel safest for a long time."

"Well, i guess I'll have my place cleaned and ready for his arrival," Misato said.

And the war heated back up again.

"_How did Akagi deal with those two for so long?"_ Rei thought.

She finally decided enough was enough, "Should I go get a progressive knife and cut him in half so you can both have part of him?"

This stopped the arguing as both women seemed to get slightly embarrassed. Asuka was the first to recover, "Oh thank you very much for the offer Queen Solomon."

"Have you two been doing this for the last week while I did real work?" Rei asked. Neither woman could meet her gaze.

Rei shook her head, and slide her hand over her eyes, _"If Akagi wasn't already dead, I'd kill her for leaving me to deal with these two."_

Rei turned and walked down the corridor, leaving the two women behind. They caught up quickly though. Quicker then Rei had hoped, thankfully she had the nicest music in her office for just such an occasion. That would have to wait. As usually she knew she would have to be the peacemaker on the matter.

"Ikari will be returning to Capt. Soryu's apartment. No arguments," she said, looking straight at the Commander.

"Are you trying to give me an order Rei?" Misato said, her eyebrow twitching.

Rei was unmoved, "Ikari is still a pilot until you decide otherwise. As such, my orders in regard to his wellbeing override your own."

Misato grumbled, "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

Rei turned and walked away, "Yours, as your first act as Commander."

Asuka chuckled as she left the brooding woman in the hall. Being dressed down by Rei was one thing, having your own general order tossed back at you was another. She was just about to catch up to Rei when, "And I had better not find out you seduced him first thing when he gets home, Devil."

Asuka sputtered, and was like that when Misato stormed past her.

--

Shinji sat in the conference room when the other two women entered. Rei had already given him the preliminary results of the activation test. She then, having take the liberty of being prepared for both possible outcomes, handed him an updated NERV ID and a cash card. They didn't need him as a pilot anymore, as they had plenty and would rather send out the older pilots before forcing him into a battle. However no determination had been made to his status yet, and Rei felt he might be more comfortable being able to visit the Geofront as he would normally do without any interference.

"Now that you two have finally decided to grace us with your presence," Rei said.

Shinji was a bit shocked by this, but said nothing leaving it to one more thing that had changed.

"Now I've already informed Shinji about the test results. I've also taken the liberty of issuing him a new NERV ID and a cash card from Quartermaster. As it relates to the needed documents and information he is completely taken care of. Shinji, for tonight you'll stay at the hospital. I don't want to just throw you back out into the world this late at night. Capt. Soryu will pick you up early and get you home."

Shinji nodded at Rei's orders. She turned her attention to the other two occupants of the room.

"Asuka, I don't expect you back here for at least two weeks. No arguments, and before you start questioning me on this Commander, I already got the order signed. Nagisa should have brought it to you when I asked. He seemed rather interested in knowing that Asuka was going to have such time off."

Asuka began to fume, "And what did you tell the gray haired man-whore?" Asuka said through gritted teeth.

Rei didn't budge, "I told him it was a personal matter and none of his concern."

Asuka didn't relax instantly, however she did seem to fade from red to slightly pink. Shinji however was too tired to notice. He didn't care though, tomorrow he would get to go home. That's all he wanted right now. Rei motioned for him to follow her and he stood and walked out the room. It was still setting in even after a week. But tomorrow he'd have to start trying to reintroduce himself to people he already knew.

And he was wondering why the inside of Unit One smelled so much like Asuka.

--

The apartment was dark when Asuka got home. She had been holding off questions from Hikari and Touji for the last five days. Tonight though they would have to be brought up to speed. She didn't want anything to overload Shinji while he adjusted. Maybe the could have Nozomi and Mariko over for a while. She didn't expect that to help too much but it was worth a shot.

The thump she heard, followed by other sounds she heard all too often told her exactly what the two were doing. She marched right down the hall to Hikari's room and banged on the door. "Sorry to disturb you two and your practice for the 2028 Summer Games, but I need to talk with you. Both of you."

She heard them shuffle around in there as Hikari's voice called out, "Be just a bit!"

Asuka shook her head then went to the kitchen for a beer. She hadn't had a drink since she had found Shinji at the stove. She cracked it open and took a big gulp, trying to calm her nerves for what she knew was going to be a bad night. She sat down at the table and held her head in her hands, not sure if she should be relieved or scared. Her and Shinji in the same apartment, again. But this time however...

Rei had only been slightly joking earlier.

The two lovers feet shuffling at the kitchen entrance let her know they were there but she was slow to acknowledge their presence. Hikari became worried when she saw Asuka sitting there as she did.

"Asuka, what's going on?" Hikari asked quietly. Asuka looked up and Hikari could see the tears in her friends eyes.

"I suppose first thing is that I'm going to have to ask you both to either be quieter from now on or go to Touji's if you want to get it on," Asuka said, trying to joke but knowing it didn't come out that way.

Touji spoke first, "What's happened?"

"Sit first, you really need to sit for this."

When they did Asuka told them everything that had happened at NERV the last several days. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They listened closely to everything their red haired companion had to say. Everything she had been holding in the last several days came out, and when she was done Hikari rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

Touji looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What can we do to help?"

Asuka looked up at him and only said, "Just be patient and help him as much as you can. Rei's probably going to be doctoring his school records so that eventually he can go back. Do you know where Kensuke is?"

"Yea, I can get a hold of him. He'll be here as quick as he can I bet."

"Good," Asuka said. She finally was able to get a hold of herself. She felt tired more then she had in years.

"When are you going to bring him home?" Hikari asked.

"Tomorrow around noon, it will take that long to get through the paperwork and get across town both ways. I don't think we'll have a party for it though you KNOW Misato will want to do something at some point. I just hope she holds off until he gets settled. The last thing he needs is a loud party and such."

Touji nodded, "Mariko was going to come over tomorrow with Nozomi to work on some things. I'll ask them to head over to my Dad's place instead. I may have gotten over what happened, and Mari never held a grudge, but you know Shinji never could forgive himself."

"Thanks," Asuka said. Touji watched the two, knowing full well Asuka was letting go of a lot of stress. He may have seemed to most to not notice the subtle details, but fact was he could see when levity was needed. Now was one of those times.

"So when should we expect Section 2 to be breaking down the door?" He asked.

Asuka looked at him curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Touji smirked, "I'm just wondering how long before they come trying to get you for killing Misato. There's no way she would just roll over and let you have Shinji. I bet you hid the body somewhere under her desk. Or did you stuff her and sit her up at a bar where no one would notice?"

It wasn't a particularly good joke, but Asuka just couldn't help but laugh at it.

--

It had been a well established fact that Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child, had taken over the spot in NERV as the ladies man after Kaji Ryoji had been murdered. As he had grown, he became the focus of the eyes of every lady in NERV. But then again, those crimson eyes of his sought out only one other soul.

And those crimson eyes had locked on to the crown of red hair he desired most in the entire Geo-Front.

"Well, if it isn't the ravishing Capt. Soryu. And how is the lovely Second Child today?" Kaworu asked, his voice dripping with smooth confidence.

"Stick it, Wonderboy," was the response he got.

How typical.

Asuka continued on filling out the forms and paper work she needed for Shinji to be released into her care. The last thing she needed or wanted to deal with was the other Albino Wonder in her way. She didn't even want him in her universe, and if she could... she would have crushed him in the hand of an Eva long ago.

Asuka had long since let go of her animosity towards Rei. They had been comrades in arms, and after the trip to Terminal Dogma, she couldn't hate the blue-haired girl. She still called her Wondergirl on occasion, but it had become more of a pet name nowadays. Asuka had even taken "Red Devil" as sort of a nickname. Wondergirl and Red Devil had become the First and Second Children's call signs after a while.

That did NOT transfer over however to this pale skinned, gray haired, red-eyed gigolo. Just thinking of what she had done six months ago made Asuka sick. Maybe this is how Misato had felt about Kaji after a while.

"But my sweet little red-haired goddess, I just heard something extremely interesting and I wanted to see if you already knew," the Fifth said.

"What, did you hear that we finally found a way to colorize you? Sorry, but I'm afraid the best we can do for you right now is some cheap markers and a full body dye," Asuka said.

What she had left off was that she wanted the dye job to actually BE a "Die" job.

"No, I heard that the Great Third Child had finally come out of hiding wherever he's been hold up for the past ten years. And I heard he's in NERV as we speak," Kaworu said, whispering slowly into Asuka's ear.

"Oh that, yes I know all about that. I'm the one that brought him in."

"Oh really. Tell me, has ten years finally built a spine into the little boy? I'm sure by now he's grown into something resembling a man, but I could be wrong. We all know what kind of man his father was, and you know what they say. Like Father, Like Son."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the hallway after that. Kaworu had crossed a line no one ever dared cross with Asuka, and she had drawn his blood in retribution. The cut to the Fifth Child's cheek slowly dripped blood as Asuka glared at him with the force of a thousand suns.

"If you ever say that again, even if they were to find your body, rest assured they would never be able to identify it from what was left," Asuka said coldly.

Asuka stalked off after that, leaving the Fifth Child to nurse his wounds. A wound that had already healed.

--

Misato slowly waked through the hallway towards Shinji's room. They had placed him in a nicely lit area in the medical ward. Not one of the colder sterile rooms that the boy had awoken in too many times before. As she walked Misato couldn't help but think…

Think of all the times she walked through the apartment at night and slide the door to Shinji's room open. There had been times before she had given Asuka the apartment that Misato expected to see Shinji there. To see his body lying in bed while he found the only peace he ever did know in sleep. The neatly folded clothes in the drawers, and the school uniform set out for the next day by its meticulously tidy owner.

Shinji's room had been his sanctuary, the one place where he could find such peace and solace in the nightmares that had plagued the boy in the real world. And seeing that empty bed for so long had finally been too much for her. She had given the apartment to Asuka and Hikari after she had been named Commander NERV after Fuyutsuki's retirement.

She looked inside the room, and saw Shinji sitting at the small table by the window. He was just looking out into the Geo-Front, watching the artificial environment behind the cool glass of the hospital window. He seemed for a moment to be at peace, and Misato didn't want to do anything to break that peace.

But even her presence would do that. But perhaps…

Misato knocked on the door to let Shinji know she was coming in.

When the door was halfway open, Misato stepped through and saw Shinji looking back at her.

"Hi, thought I'd stop by and check on you," Misato said.

"Thank you Misato," Shinji said, and then went back to looking out the window.

Misato came in the room and took a seat next to Shinji. She could tell from the way he looked out the window that he was trying to get the words put together with the thoughts in his head.

Finally he spoke, "It still looks the same, just like it did the other day. I look out there, and I couldn't tell if it were now or ten years ago. It's almost as if this whole thing never happened, and was just a bad dream. Then I remember. I remember that it isn't the way it should be, and that everything changed in a second almost literally. All I have to do is look at anyone here to know that. I knew almost every nurse in this hospital after being brought in to it so many times. Now, I see so many faces I've never seen before, so many faces I once knew."

Misato said nothing, but placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. She could tell that he wasn't finished, so she waited for him to continue.

After feeling Misato's hand on his shoulder Shinji looked at his hands as the sat in his lap. A tear slid down his cheek as he continued, "Asuka told me the Angels stopped attacking, no details though. I should have been here, not in some limbo while Asuka, Rei, and Touji stood watch over the world. I didn't want to save the world, didn't want to be a hero, you know that. I just wanted some place I felt I belonged. I thought I had that, but now? Now I've lost my place in time. I'm scared Misato, but I don't even think that's what I'm really feeling. I just… " Shinji trailed off as his voice began to crack.

Misato got closer to Shinji and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Just?"

"I just want to know why this happened. I have to know, or I'm never going to be able to understand."

Misato and Shinji sat there together for a while as the trees outside fluttered in the artificial breeze.

Misato broke the silence after about a minute, "For the last ten years, I couldn't help but wonder if it was something I did. If something I did to you made you run so far away that Section 2 was never able to find you. I was always scared, that I had hurt you in some way that you could never forgive me for. Now that you're back, like this I can even place a finger on what my heart feels. I'm happy you're back, don't even think otherwise. But I'm also scared. I'm scared about what might happen to you."

Misato tightened her hold, then released him as she got up and kneeled in front of his chair. She took his hands in hers and looked into those dark blue eyes - looking for something. Looking for anything that would tell her he wasn't Shinji.

Ten years ago, Misato had gotten a funny feeling looking into those eyes of Shinji's. They always had the look of a small child scared and calling for his mother in the dark. After a while Misato had almost convinced herself that he had been her son, but not quite.

Looking into these eyes before her now, gave her that same feeling in her gut and she knew right then that this wasn't an imitator. No one could imitate the haunted look in those eyes.

"Shinji, I want you to know this. We are going to find out what happened to you, and we are going to find out why. I promise you that," Misato said, conviction and determination filling her voice.

Misato pulled Shinji into a hug and held him against her, "I am so happy you're back now. I don't care what happened, or why. I always felt guilty for not telling you before, now I get a second chance. I love you Shinji. I love you like my own child. I've held this for ten long dark years, and I can't let you leave this hospital without telling you."

Shinji said nothing, simply melted into Misato's embrace. Slowly he brought his own arms around Misato and deepened the hold, both of them falling into a pleasant silence.

It was a time when words wouldn't do for what needed to be said.

When Asuka looked in, she couldn't bring herself to break up the scene. She simply stood back and smiled, and watched a reunion between two whom could have been mistaken for Mother and Child.

--

Asuka drove at a more normal pace as they wound their way to the outskirts of the city. She had called ahead to the apartment, and Hikari had said everything was ready. The apartment was clean and knowing her roomie there would be something waiting for them to eat. She didn't know if Shinji would be hungry or not, but hoped he'd at least have something. She didn't want him to spiral into some dark place in his mind.

"Hikari is just losing her mind," Asuka muttered. She also knew she had said it just loud enough to be heard.

"You live with Hikari now?" Shinji asked.

"After Misato became commander she had to move into the secured quarters for the position, just in case. She took Pen-Pen and gave me the apartment. Since Hikari was just starting out figured we'd live together. She's just freaking out over your return, wants to make sure everything is perfect. Girls a damn perfectionist," Asuka said.

"I didn't notice any real difference when I came in."

"That's cause she uses Misato's old room. We kept your room as untouched as possible, and Hikari is about as much of a neat freak as you are. I'm not surprised you didn't notice too much of a difference."

Shinji looked down at his hands as silence returned to the car. Asuka glanced over at him as the apartment came into view. She wanted to say something to make him feel better, but really could think of anything. What could she say? What words would be enough to get him out of this funk?

She knew there wasn't much that could be said right now. She had had the last ten years to fight and overcome her personal demons. Ten years to grow and finally come to terms with aspects of herself that she had been unwilling to deal with when she first came to this city. Shinji hadn't had that, hadn't been given that time or the help she had.

So she decided on the one thing that she really could do at the moment. She took Shinji's hand in her's and squeezed it gently. Shinji looked up at that and saw Asuka giving him a comforting look he had only seen far too few times from anyone. The car was stopped now, he hadn't even noticed them pull into the apartments car park. They just sat there for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is okay," Asuka said.

Shinji smiled for the first time that week.

--

Hikari ran about the apartment checking everything. She wanted to make sure the entire place was perfect for Shinji when he got there. Touji was sitting on the couch watching his fiancée' practically lose her mind. It was almost as if they were having important family over. Touji just shook his head.

"'Kari relax, everything is as good as it can be," he said.

"They'll be here any minute!" she said checking that lunch wasn't burning.

"Yes, and I think Shinji will have more on his mind then how clean the apartment is. We should focus on not freaking out too much when we see him. Asuka said he wasn't handling this well as it was. I don't think you trying to be ultra-hostess in his own home is going to help."

Hikari glared at him then relaxed. She knew he was right and that she was over doing it. It just was her way of dealing with what Asuka had told them the night before. She wrapped her arms around Touji's shoulders as he sat there and rested her head against his.

"Were you able to get a hold of Kensuke?" she asked, her voice subdued.

"Yeah, he's on his way back from that assignment in Washington. He gets around a lot for a reporter, never thought he'd be covering anything more important then some city council thing here in town." Touji said.

"Thought he'd be hosting his own cable access show about aliens or anime or other goofy things didn't you."

"This IS Kensuke we're talking about," Touji said. He kissed Hikari on the cheek and stood up as he heard the front door begin to open. Hikari stood in front of him, Touji's arms wrapped around her as the prepared to welcome their long lost friend. No matter what Asuka had told them, or how hard they had prepared themselves the reality of the boy who followed Asuka in was difficult to bare.

Asuka walked into the room with Shinji just behind him. Touji and Hikari put on their best welcoming smile they could. It didn't work, Touji could already tell he was going into depressed and moody mode. How could he not when he saw his friend in this manner? Touji knew the mood was going down fast so he did the best thing he could do.

He went into what Asuka called his "Stooge Mode."

"Hey Shinji, need a date? I'm sure we could hook you up with Hikari's sister and OOF!" he said as Hikari slammed her elbow into Touji's stomach. The look on her face was one of great annoyance at her fiancée'.

Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at the display. He looked up a little at Asuka's face and saw her grinning, "Hikari, you are getting way to good at that."

Times and people change, places can as well. But even when everything has been unraveled and mixed around the most important things always stay the same. As long as they could show him that, then they had a chance to get him through this. Asuka knew she could count on the two in front of them to help as much as they could. She knew that when the time came their sisters would help as much as possible. She just was scared of when Shinji learned more, of how he would take learning about events that had brought them there.

She looked at the calender, and felt her confidence wane slightly. In all the hustle and bustle of getting Shinji taken care off she had forgotten something important. Something she hadn't been looking forward to before, and even less now. She didn't want to think about that at the moment so she turned to Hikari and asked about lunch.

They had a decent meal in the kitchen as Touji and Hikari filled Shinji in on their relationship. The last several years of it. Touji almost tried to go into other matters but a quick hand to the back of the head by Hikari then Asuka stopped that.

Hikari because she would be horribly embarrassed by the subject matter, and Asuka cause she didn't want Touji to corrupt Shinji. It all reminded Shinji of Misato's promotion party, one of the few times he could remember having anything that could be considered a good time. After lunch the front door opened again, allowing two girls who appeared to be his age in.

"I thought you two were going to Dad's?" Touji asked.

One of the girls who had walked up to Touji and hugged him answered, "We were, but we need some books on Germany and thought Asuka might have some to borrow. If it's alright that is."

Asuka gave Shinji a quick glance as she answered, "No problem, just check my bookshelf. You should be able to find something that's not a romance novel or something like that."

"Thanks," she answered. The other girl meanwhile had slide next to the fridge and grabbed a can of juice. She gave Shinji an appraising glance.

"So who's the hottie?" she asked.

Hikari turned red and faced the other girl, "Nozomi! It's not polite to ask such things!"

The girl just waved her hand, "Thank you miss prim and proper, I'll remember that next time you stay the night at your boy toys place."

"Not like it matters much when their here alone either," Asuka muttered. Shinji could only blush with Touji and Hikari as even he was kind of embarrassed by the course of conversation. Asuka messed up his hair and laughed. Shinji didn't notice the other girl starring at him intently. He had never met her, never seen her, but she knew him as well as anyone else in the room. She never had any reason to hate him. However she didn't have any reason to like him.

Touji noticed her conflict, he knew her all too well. He hadn't mentioned it to Asuka or Hikari but Mariko had a habit of becoming depressed because of her injuries. Especially as she got older and started to watch the other girls around her. Touji knew all too well what was on her mind.

"Hey Asuka, we're going to go see about those books. You don't mind me being in your room do you?" he asked. His tone was just as unworried and playful as ever. His eyes however told Asuka all she needed to know.

She kept up the act, "Just do go looking through my underwear drawer or Hikari will be a widow before she's a bride."

Touji led the other girl to the back room and as he closed the door she wrapped her arms around herself. Touji gave her a worried look, seeing that something had unnerved her. He stepped up and took his sister into a tight embrace.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Were you going to tell me he was back?" she asked.

Touji sighed, "I only found out last night, and from what Asuka told me and Hikari I wanted to hold off on you finding out until I saw it with my own eyes. Ten years and he hasn't aged a day."

Mari tightened her hold on him, "I never met him before, but the look in his eyes was just..." she began to shed a few tears.

"I know you haven't been happy lately, and I know it has to do what what happened. Are you going to be okay with him around?" Touji asked his sister.

"I don't know. I was the one who smacked you for hitting him when it happened. But I can't help but start getting angry when I look at the scars. I guess I was angry at him all this time," she gave a joyless chuckle.

Touji nodded then pulled away enough to look into Mariko's eyes, "If you need to talk about it just let me know. I know for a fact he never forgave himself for what happened even though I did. And if what Asuka told me is true then for him it's only been a week since he last saw us."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know but I think I would get a headache if I asked," Touji said, giving her a happy smile.

They hugged each other tightly as Hikari's scream filled the apartment. "NOZOMI!"

"I guess 'Zomi started talking about your sex life or something," Mari chuckled.

"I dread to think she's hitting on Shinji, that would just not go over well right now with Asuka," Touji said.

"Wouldn't Asuka end up in jail if she tried anything?" Mari asked.

Touji couldn't help but laugh.

--

The girls left shortly after with Touji. He was going to give them a ride to Hikari's dad's place and then head back. While he was gone Shinji went into his room and took a look around. Nothing had changed, it was still his room. Everything was exactly as he had left it when he came home. He looked down at the homework that was on the desk.

"_I guess this assignment is a bit late,"_ he thought.

He ignored it, deciding to pull out the ever present SDAT that was in his backpack. He popped the ear buds in and turned the small player on, hoping to block out the world for just a few moments. The sound that filled his ears however were not the relaxing sounds he had put on there.

He threw the device back, the horrifying sounds the greeted him terrified him. His body felt clammy, sweat starting to collect on his brow. He couldn't feel anything now, his mind slowly shutting down. He curled up on his bed, unable to see anything aside from the nightmare his mind was showing him.

To Be Continued...

Pre-read by SDB.

Net Chapter: The Angels have returned, and will attempt to destroy all that has born fruit over the last decade. All the while Asuka attempts to guide Shinji towards a more peaceful path, but her appointment at Matushiro may cost her more then she realizes. Rei and Misato race to find a way so they can keep Unit-01 from having to take the boy again, but will the succeed. Or will Unit-01 demand the sacrifice neither of them are willing to make.

Next Time: As if Unto a Dream, Falling into a Nightmare


	5. As if Unto a Dream, Falling into a Night

Wandering Soul

Chapter 5: As if Unto a Dream, Falling into a Nightmare

By: LD

Disclamer: part 1

Asuka had heard something fall in Shinji's room. She had wanted to let him rest some after the unexpectedly hectic lunch. Something in her however screamed out that there was a problem. When Shinji didn't respond to her knocking on the door she opened it and looked inside. What she saw filled her with dread. Shinji was curled up on his bed, cold sweat covering his whole body. Asuka raced to the bed and put her hand to his head.

His entire body seemed as if it were on fire. Asuka tried to get him to relax enough for her to pick him up and carry him out but he wouldn't. Asuka tried to wake him but nothing happened as her heart filled with terror. She screamed, "HIKARI!"

Hikari ran into the room, gasping at the scene. Asuka looked up at her and yelled, "Call Rei and get her over her now!"

Hikari nodded and ran off, leaving Asuka to continue her efforts.

--

Shinji's mind was assaulted by images no human could bare. The site of his friends bodies torn to shreds, blood and bone covering a dark battlefield. He faced another boy, almost exactly like him save for the malicious grin and the soulless eyes. The boy's eyes were red, like Rei's. The hand however were covered in blood, and Shinji felt him self become sick as he watched this nightmarish figure lick it from it's hands. Shinji looked around quickly, looking for an escape. But all around him were bodies, or parts of bodies. The creature in human form giggled as Shinji spun back facing him. His eyes widened as the thing had Asuka in its grip, the hands clawing at her neck.

"You escaped my brother, but none of you will survive for much longer. I will enjoy violating this one before your eyes as I rip her apart," the abomination said, just as it ripped Asuka's throat out.

Shinji could do nothing but scream.

--

Shinji shot up in bed, he didn't know where he was or what was happening around him. He didn't care. He had to be sure, had to see. When the arms wrapped around him and pulled him close he could hear a heart beat, and the strand of red hair in his vision did more then enough to calm him. She was safe, alive, and holding him as tight as she could. He didn't care that she would scream at him if he even touched her. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and hold on as tight as he could.

Rei had been looking him over, checking his vital signs for any indication of what happened. Hikari was standing just behind the other two. Rei gently placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly got him to lay back down. She started looking him over, taking his pulse and checking to see if his pupils responded like they should. She asked, "What do you remember?"

"I just turned on my SDAT and some kind of noise was on the tape. Then it was like the world fell out from under me. I just saw bodies all around, torn up bodies all over," Shinji answered, his voice wavering. Asuka had her hand on his and squeezed it.

"There was a shadow of some kind, it had red eyes and was holding Asuka by the neck. It killed her," he couldn't repeat what the shadow had said.

Rei nodded, and smiled lightly at him, "Rest now, we'll talk about it more later."

Shinji nodded and tried to lay back. Rei stood up and looked at the discarded player on the floor. She picked it up and asked Asuka to step outside with her. Hikari stayed in the room and sat down next to the boy to watch over him. The other two women walked into the common area far enough away from the others to not be heard. Rei put one of the ear buds in her ears and listened to the tape. If she was pale before she looked like a corpse now. The sounds on the tape spoke to a part of her she always tried to keep in check. It also confirmed her worst fears.

"It's some imprint from an Angel. I was so hoping he was wrong and this was just some odd phenomenon we had never encountered before," Rei said.

"Hoped who was wrong?" Asuka asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Gendo Ikari. When I informed him of the situation he was convinced it had to do with the Twelfth Angel. I didn't want to believe it, we've had such a good run," Rei said. She gathered up her things quickly and made for the door.

"I'm stepping up training and sync tests for all pilots starting now. Shinji will remain on the roster as a back up just in case. It's up to the rest of us to make sure it never comes to that," Rei said, the urgency apparent in her voice.

Asuka nodded, "If this experiment I'll be overseeing in Matushiro does what we hope it will do then we might not need to worry."

Rei shook her head, "We can't count on any of our experiments working out as we hope and expect to survive now. Our time of preparation is at an end. I've improved the neural transfer process beyond even Akagi's wildest dreams but it still might not be enough. I..." Rei couldn't finish that sentence.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

Rei closed her eyes, "I'm going to ask Commander Katsuragi to authorize transfer of Gendo Ikari to Nerv under my direct authority. He's the only one who has any idea what the remnants of SEELE might plan when the Angel's return."

Asuka frowned, "Do you honestly think you can trust him?"

Rei walked out of the apartment, her answer quiet and almost lost, "No, but we don't have a choice."

--

Shinji lay there trying to keep himself calm. Hikari was running her fingers through his hair trying to help the young boy relax. Shinji smiled as Hikari told him about her and Touji's coming wedding. He was happy they had found some happiness together. However it made a part of him feel sad, the uncertainty of his life coming back for a moment.

"So when is the wedding?" Shinji asked.

Hikari blushed, "We're still trying to decide that."

"Why don't you tell him if you're wearing white or not?" a voice came from the doorway. Asuka stood there smirking as Hikari squirmed uncomfortably. The brunette quickly excused herself as Asuka chuckled. "The way she is with that old Stooge you'd think she would be less embarrassed by the implication."

Asuka sat down on the side of the bed and placed her hand on Shinji's cheek, "How are you holding up so far?"

Shinji sighed, "Everything is so different, everyones changed."

Asuka smiled lightly, "Time does that to people and places."

"I just... I don't... " Shinji stuttered. He just couldn't get his feelings in order. The more people he saw the more distraught his mind became.

"I don't expect you to be able to put this all together at once. It's too much for anyone to handle, especially if it's happening to you," Asuka said.

Shinji sighed as Asuka ran her fingers through his hair. The simple touch seemed to make him feel better as he relaxed into the bed. Asuka bent down and kissed his forehead, causing the boy to blush a bit as he slowly feel into a peaceful slumber. Asuka sat there for a moment longer, just watching him rest.

--

Misato sat behind her desk just glaring at the man in front of her. It had been a meeting she had been in once before though the roles had been reversed. Now she sat behind the desk, her chin resting in her clasped hands as Gendo Ikari stood before her in shackles. She loathed the man with every fiber of her being. Her two best friends were dead because of him. Her children suffered for his crazed desires. If it were possible she would have put a bullet in his head right then and there. Rei however had the good sense to have hidden her side arm before the meeting.

The silence stretched for what seemed like forever before Misato said, "You will be under constant guard. You will not be allowed anywhere near the Evangelion cages, Central Dogma, or Terminal Dogma. When you are not working with Doctor Ayanami you will be confined to the quarters assigned to you. Any attempt to escape, or to interfere with any of our operations will be met with lethal force. Do you understand?"

"Of course," was his only response.

Misato sneered and spoke to the guards, "Take him to Dr. Ayanami's office. She will join you shortly."

As soon as the guards had taken Ikari from the room Misato turned on Rei, "I don't like this."

"I am less then pleased with the situation myself Commander, however if I am right we will need his knowledge in order to avert what is coming," Rei said.

"He was going to do the same thing SEELE was using you. If he had pulled it off I wouldn't be sitting here looking at the woman you've grown into. I don't even like the thought of him even being in the Geo-Front, anywhere he might..." Misato's voice drifted off slightly.

"Where he might run into Shinji." Rei said, finishing the thought for her. Neither spoke for a while as they looked at each other.

"Make sure he can't get anywhere near Shinji, above everything else Rei."

"Of course, it's our job to protect him after all," Rei said with a slight smile.

--

It was different then before. No pushing for better scores on sync tests, no sudden calls in the night. It was simply a normal life for the last two weeks. He kept with his routine, getting up early and preparing breakfast for him and the other residents of the apartment. He didn't have to feed Pen-Pen though, the penguin had moved with his owner. Hikari helped around the apartment, this being her home now as well.

Hikari was a bit shocked that the apartment's cleanliness had risen even more then her normal cleaning usually provided. Shinji's almost obsessive compulsive cleaning worried Hikari. Asuka however wasn't worried at all. She would have been even more worried then her friend if he didn't go to the extremes he was to keep things clean. To keep them eating properly. He was using work as a place to hide from the reality he had been thrown into.

Asuka figured it be best to let him hold on to those routines she had mocked long ago. If anything it kept him busy, though Asuka watched him closely. She knew he was on the edge on good days before, she didn't know what state he might be in now. Ironically, she had now taken up Misato's old role of guardian for the boy. With one difference.

She would ensure he never got inside the entry plug of an Eva again as long as she could. Hell, she might even help him get a date or something of that nature. She wouldn't mind acting the role of big sister to him, it felt right in a way. Though she still needed to talk with him if only to lift a burden from her own soul. If she could bring herself to let go of him that was. Asuka shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time, if there ever would be a time for them.

Shinji finished his cleaning and put everything back. Asuka smiled as she pulled a can of juice out of the fridge and handed him one. Shinji sipped his drink softly as she sat at the table. They hadn't had that many conversations about everything that had occurred. It had been easier to try to just be, and yet the hardest thing in the world.

Asuka broke the silence, "So what do you think you'll do with all the free time you'll have?"

Shinji just shrugged, "I don't really know. I still have to go to school right?"

Asuka nodded, "But you won't have to do as many things related to NERV. You are backup but only in a worst case scenario. As such you don't have to do as many tests as the rest of us, just enough so we know you'll be ready in a pinch. So you are going to have a lot of time to do whatever you want."

Shinji just shook his head, "It's hard to accept a change like this so quickly."

"I know, but you'll make it through. The best way to handle the unusual is to adapt and move forward," Asuka said with a smile on her face.

Shinji let out a chuckle at that, "You almost sound like Misato."

Asuka grinned, "Who do you think told me that?"

"As long as I'm not dragging you to bed tonight like I had to do with her," Shinji simply said.

Shinji flinched for a second as he realized what he had just said. Asuka was going to freak out and smack him for that. And now she had a good te years on him and it was really going to hurt. He looked up blushing but noticed something else that made him just as nervous. Asuka was smirking at him like Misato used to before she teased him.

"Would you rather I was dragging you to my bed?"

Shinji just stuttered for a second, his face taking on a deeper shade of red. Asuka decided to have mercy on him, "Don't worry, unlike Misato I never did get a taste of alcohol like that. I drink but I won't go that far."

Asuka stood up and walked behind Shinji. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Oh Shinji, things are going to be so much better I promise. Hell, when me and Rei get back from Matushiro none of us may have to ride an Eva to finish this war."

Shinji tensed for a moment at the contact, but slowly relaxed into her embrace, "It's just... a blink of an eye and everything changes."

"I know that feeling all too well."

–

Gendo Ikari was many things, but chief among them was a man obsessed with details. Even the slightest variance of one variable in an equation could throw everything off. He'd spent the last several hours going over the scrolls predictions of the Twelfth Angel. Every single word he retranslated and reinterpreted until he was satisfied he had every line as accurate as he could get it. The door behind him opened but he barely acknowledged it. He did note that two people had entered in behind him. One person was seemingly assisted with a cane.

"So they pulled you in on this as well, Professor."

"And here I was enjoying my retirement on a nice piece of land near a lake. Had a shrine near the top of a hill I was thinking of having restored too.," Kozo Fuyutsuki said.

"If I ever have time outside a top secret holding facility I may offer my assistance," Gendo said.

Kozo just threw him a look, "Can you ever use a hammer?"

Gendo smirked, "Of course, I had to pay my way through college somehow."

Gendo finally turned to face the pair, "Rei, read this segment of the scrolls and tell me what it says."

Rei bent down and said, "And so shall come to pass, the Third Child shall fall into the abyss of the Angel Lieliel. He shall be made to face the darkness in his soul alone, without aide from his companions. To escape he must defeat not the enemy without, but within."

"I remember our first interpretation of that involved Unit-01 being cut off from NERV in some way," Fuyutsuki said.

"We missed something though in the translation. In every other prophecy from the scrolls each child is referenced as well as each Evangelion. The Eva's are referred to as Fallen Angel's siding with man. In this prophecy, I can find no reference at all to an Eva," Gendo said.

"So your interpretation was inaccurate?" Rei asked.

Gendo shook his head, "No, not inaccurate, incomplete. SEELE and myself completely ignored the missing reference to the Fallen Angels. We thought it didn't matter, that it was simply going to mean Unit-01 was incapacitated. However, recent events seem to have proven us wrong."

Fuyutsuki nodded in understanding, "So where does that leave all our other interpretations?"

Gendo shook his head, "I haven't retranslated them yet. However, I think it's safe to say that we will want to reevaluate each one with this new information."

Rei nodded, "Then we should begin quickly. I must go to Matushiro soon for the Dummy Plug test with Unit-05 in three days."

Gendo and Fuyutsuki shared a look, "You may want to postpone that, or do the activation and testing remotely."

"No, Soryu and I must be on site to evaluate. Continue your work, I have to consult the MAGI on the sensor log data," Rei said.

As Rei left Kozo turned to his former student, "So they pulled us both out of retirement to stare at ancient texts and just tell them what we think they mean now as opposed to when we were in charge?"

"Seem that way, Professor."

Kozo was silent for a moment, "Have you seen him yet?"

"No, and I doubt I will be allowed to even get within ten meters of him."

"Still, they could have gotten two other old men for this work," Fuyutsuki said as he eased himself into a chair.

"Perhaps, but we are the only two Old Men they can shoot without feeling any remorse," Gendo said, his voice devoid of any humor.

"Thanks, I really needed to be reminded of that," Fuyutsuki said. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

–

It was the first day back at school for Shinji. As a favor, Nozomi and Mari showed up to walk with him to the school. Hikari was already on her way to classes at the College, while Touji hitched a ride in to NERV with Asuka. Rei had planned a full day of tests for all primary pilots, which included him. He was sipping coffee when he said, "So how do you think Shinji's going to hold up at school?"

"I figure he'll be alright. No one will be bothering him for details from NERV. Hell, as far as the kids in his class will know he's just another transfer. Not like last time," Asuka said.

Touji couldn't help but chuckle, "No, I suppose there won't be a gaggle of girls wanting to know if he's the new pilot."

Asuka smirked, "Or any big Neanderthals punching him in the face when it was his first time ever behind the wheel."

"Good point, Red."

Asuka couldn't help but chuckle, "How long do you think before Nozomi's trying to snare him as her boyfriend?"

Touji threw her a smirk back, "Five hundred yen says she started the moment they hit the elevator."

"Maybe I should tell Hikari or your low opinion of her younger sisters morals," Asuka said, feigning offense.

Touji just threw back, "If Hikari was here she'd probably put even money on her dragging him into a broom closet first chance she got."

Asuka chuckled as she turned into the car train. The long trip to the base of the Geo-Front was as dull as usual. Asuka didn't like the silence during the trip down, "How's Mari?"

Touji sighed, "She's alright."

"I saw how she was looking at Shinji," Asuka said.

"She's still got some issues."

Asuka nodded, "Don't we all. Some of us have had years to deal with them."

"Doesn't mean they're all gone," Touji interjected.

"No, doesn't mean it at all. But we can try to put them behind us."

Touji decided to change the subject, things were getting a bit heavy for him, "So you and Rei are heading to Matushiro today?"

"Yea, here's hoping that Dummy system of hers works out like we hope," Asuka said.

Touji shook his head, "Not sure I'd trust a computer to be able to fight something as unpredictable as the Angels."

Asuka smirked, "Maybe, but at the very least if something happens to one of us and we need to get back quick..."

"Then we've got a built in designated driver," Touji conceded.

"Exactly."

Once the car was parked they separated, Touji to head in for a training sim in Unit-03 and Asuka to join Rei and Misato. After a brief update and a cup of coffee with the pair, Rei and Asuka left on their way to Matushiro testing center. Fortunately they avoided any unwanted attention from all quarters. Misato went down to the secured area the former commanders were sequestered.

"You two have anything for me today?" Misato asked, her voice cold.

Kozo raised an eyebrow slightly while Gendo answered, "You may wish to keep Unit's 02 and 03 on standby during the test today."

Misato glared at him, "You think we'll have problems?"

Gendo simply looked up, his expression blank as he said, "As much faith as I have in Rei's abilities, the prophecies we based many thing upon always indicated that an Evangelion may be invade by one of the Angel's. The Dummy Plug test would be the perfect opportunity."

She accepted the logic, "Alright, just in case we'll remain at level 2 alert. I don't want to cause a panic until we have to."

She left them after that, not allowing either man a chance to argue with her. Kozo stood and leaned on his cane, "You didn't tell her the whole story behind the prophecy of the Thirteenth."

Gendo turned and looked at him, "She wouldn't listen to anything I had to say on the subject, we both know that."

Kozo nodded, "At least I can enjoy some tea while we wait."

–

Asuka and Rei stood on the control area at the Matushiro testing facility, Unit-05's bone white armor glaring on them. Asuka grimaced and said, "Can't we at least repaint these things?"

Rei said, "I would work on it if I didn't have other priorities that took precedence."

"Still, damn things give me the creeps," Asuka grumbled.

"I will put it on my too do list."

Asuka stood in the back of the control room while Rei took charge of the experiment. Everything seemed to be going well as they brought the Evangelion on-line. Rei was about to start the testing of the Dummy Plugs automatic commands when alarms went off all over the base. Unit-05 broke free of it's restraints and started tearing through the facility. She was about to order it all shut down when the system reported something she hadn't seen in ten years.

The last thing she saw before the control center fell down around her ears was the system warning of a detected Blue pattern.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: New Chapter, HORRAY! I ask you all to enjoy it, pump up my ego, maybe if you've never read any of my other fics please read and review them as well. You can get an idea of how things have changed over the years. Also take the time to check out the polls for "Insubordination" on my profile.

Laters

Thanks to ZeroBD and Ryan


End file.
